Oh Gods
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are the best of friends, getting into all sorts of trouble. but when they win a map of the lost city, they are launched into an adventure they won't forget. but their friendship is tested by threats of death and the concepts of love. sxs


**Me:** **well, here i am. making my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic debut. with me i have my pendio, Fuu...**

**Fuu: hi there!**

**Me: and my nobody, Xaotv...**

**Xaotv: just call me Xao.**

**Me: and i'm Emilinia. now for this fanfic, i just re-watching The Road to El Derado and CCS, and i just got back from camping. and while i was coming back, i thought, 'what if i put ccs with trted...?' and this is the result. so without further adue...**

**Fuu: um, Emilinia...? aren't you forgetting something...?**

**Me: ...? oh my god you're right! thank you! i do not own any of these wonderful characters! now please enjoy my fic! **

**--**

**Oh God(s)…**

Chapter 1:

Gambles and Sword Fights

The year is 1519 in the country of Spain. The towns people are all crowding the streets, hoping to see the soldiers' as they are about to embark on a voyage to the new world, promising glory and the gift of gold for Spain. It was days like these that the low lives of the glorious city came out. In an ally near the docks, two such low lives were gambling in a game of cards against a group of sailors. A pile of gold Posadas was in between the two street rats and the sailors.

The street rat with messy brown hair and sharp, intelligent amber eyes glared at the sailor across the way; the sailor glared back.

"Well," the sailor grumbled, "show me your cards, you piece of filth."

"You first," the amber-eyed boy growled back.

"Heh, as you wish." The sailor smirked as he laid down his hand. It was a good hand. The Ace of Hearts, the King of Spades, the Two of Spades, the Queen of Hearts, and the Seven of Diamonds. "Beat that," the sailor dared.

The boy looked from the cards to the sailor calmly, gave a quick, "Okay", and laid down his own hand. A royal flush. The sailor balked and gaped. The boy merely smirked. "Read 'em…and weep is the term I believe," he said smugly.

"Alright, Syaoran!" said the street rat behind him. This boy had short blueish-blackish hair and happy dark blue eyes. "Would anyone else like to take Syaoran on?" he asked.

No one answered for a moment. Then a "Yeah" was heard from the final sailor in the group. He was tall and surprisingly bulky. Basically, he was the kind of guy that you _wouldn't_ want to get in a fight with. Syaoran gulped quietly. He was really hoping that he and his partner knew what they were getting into.

"Alright, put your cards on the table, pee-wee," he said.

"Hold it. I don't want to play with those. We play with dice," the large sailor told him.

Syaoran kept his poker face steadily in place. He didn't have a problem with playing dice so much as he felt that the muscular sailor smelt a rat. And that was a problem, as it did happen that he was cheating. But suggesting a game of dice was very stupid on the sailor's part, as it was a lot easier to cheat with dice than it was with cards. And so the thief agreed to the game of dice, pulling out his pair of dice from a pocket inside of his vest.

"Whoever gets seven wins?" he asked. The sailor nodded.

"All out?" The sailor nodded once more. He dropped his gold on to the pile the brunette thief had already won. Syaoran took a deep breath, blew on the dice, and threw them. The first landed on five, the second was a two.

"Seven!" Syaoran cheered.

"Alright!" his partner cheered.

"Tons of gold for me!" Syaoran chanted

"Hey!" the sailor exclaimed.

"Tons of gold for me!" Syaoran's partner chanted back.

"Hey!!"

"Tons of gold for we!" they chanted in unison.

"HEY!!"

The two turned around. "One more role!" the sailor stated. Amber eyes met dark blue ones as the partners-in-crime looked at each other. They laughed. Syaoran looked back at the sailors. "Uh, how should I put this…? YOU'RE BROKE! You guys don't have anything to bet with!" Syaoran cackled.

"Oh yeah? I got this," the sailor said, pulling out a map from inside his vest pocket.

"…A map…?" Syaoran asked skeptically.

"Oooh, a map," the black haired thief whispered, awe struck. "Let's have a look…"

His finger flew rapidly over the ink-covered parchment. He snatched the map from the sailor's hands, and just as Syaoran was about to walk away to get a bag for the gambled gold, his partner grabbed him by the front of his baggy shirt and jerked him back. Syaoran landed face first into the parchment. He heaved a silent sigh and said, "Would you excuse for a sec?"

He straightened the map and hid behind it till he was eye to eye with his black haired friend. The same friend tapped the map whispering, "Look Syaoran! El Derado. The golden city!" Syaoran gave him a disbelieving look. "This could be our destiny; our fate to find the city!"

"…Eriol, if I actually believed in fate, would I play with loaded dice?" Syaoran whispered back. Eriol whimpered and went into his famous puppy pout that always won over his amber eyed friend.

Syaoran groaned, mumbling, "Stop with the face…Eriol, no…No!…I said no!" Eriol continued pouting. He knew that sooner or later, Syaoran would give up and just win the stupid map for him.

They both jumped as the map was snatched from their hands. "One more role," the sailor re-stated, "My map against your cash."

Eriol looked at Syaoran with his pout once more. Syaoran groaned, but began to shake his dice saying, "Fine, you're on."

"Not with your dice," the sailor said holding his hand out in a hold-it-right-there motion. "We use mine, got it?"

Syaoran looked at the sailor's dice somewhat dumbstruck, but nodded anyway. He looked back at Eriol with a death glare. Eriol smiled sweetly back. He took the 'fair' dice, and began to shake them. He blew on them three times for good measure. All the time he was doing this, Eriol was playing his lute and flirting. This was pissing Syaoran off. He glared over at his partner until the black haired boy stopped playing.

Syaoran shook the sailor's dice hard and threw them, mumbling, "Show. Me. Seven!"

The first dice landed on six. The second spun on a point. Syaoran looked at the die, willing to land on one. Eriol wasn't looking at the dice at all. Finally, the die landed.

It was a one.

Silence encompassed the alley way, then Syaoran gave a small, "Seven…"

"Oh, yes!" Eriol cried out in glee. He ran over to the pile of gold, picked up the map and a hand full of gold pieces.

As soon as Syaoran regained his senses, he ran over to the pile of gold spoils, scooping it into his arms. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen…" he trailed off as his own dice fell onto the ground. He quickly grabbed them off the ground, stowing them back into his vest pocket.

"What's the matter? Didn't your mother ever to teach you to share?" the sailor asked in a snide voice.

Syaoran winced. That one had cut deep, since he had lost his mother when he had been five, and his father had gone by the waste side two years later. "No, she didn't," he answered as steadily as he could. Eriol glanced at his friend. He knew Syaoran's past, since it was so very similar to his own.

The sailor grabbed Syaoran by the front of his shirt, knocking the dice out of his shirt. The boy's amber eyes watched despairingly as the second sailor (the one that had lost to him in the card game) picked up the dice and rolled them.

A five and a two. The sailor picked them up and rolled them again.

A five and a two, again. The sailor rolled them one last time.

A five and a two.

"I knew it," the sailor said to Syaoran. "Your dice are loaded!"

"Shit," the brunette muttered under his breath. He knead the sailor in the stomach, grabbed the gold, grabbed Eriol, and ran for it.

Well, that is until they ran into a line of guards. He could hear the heavy footfalls of the sailors behind him and Eriol. "Eriol," he whispered, "follow my lead."

"Guard, this man," Syaoran diplomatically stated, "gave me loaded dice to gamble with. I ask that you arrest him."

"What?" Eriol asked, aghast, "You had no problem when I gave them to you. You never spoke up when I gave them to you to gamble. Guards, arrest him." Eriol shoved Syaoran. "He tricked these sailors and took their money." By now the sailors were standing right behind the thieves, simply staring at the confrontation in front of them.

"Oh. So now _I'm_ the thief?"

"Yes."

"Really? Take a look in the mirror pal."

"Hello, handsome," Eriol whispered to his reflection. Syaoran sweat dropped. "Um, I mean," Eriol recovered, "Y-you better give that money back, or I'll…_En Guard _!" He drew the soldier's sword, and took up a fighting stance.

"If that is your wish. Fine. I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death. _En Guard_!" Syaoran said drawing a rapier from another soldier, taking up his own fighting stance.

The two lunged at each other. "Any last words…?" Syaoran jeered at Eriol.

"I'm going to cut you up and sell you at the meat blockers."

"Big words. Now let's see if you can back it up. Let your sword do your talking."

"I will. It will loquacious to a fault."

Eriol lunged at Syaoran, who sidestepped out of the way. Syaoran side swiped at his black haired friend; Eriol jumped up onto a table to avoid the attack.

"You princing. Prancing. Twit. Get back here and fight like a man!" Syaoran yelled.

"Why would I do that? Even if you do fight like a girl, swinging a sword like that will still hurt!" Eriol called back.

Syaoran felt his blood begin to simmer at the fight-like-a-girl comment, but he let it slide. "Well, if I'm a girl, then you are a mouse!" he said, following Eriol on to a roof top.

"Die, heathen!" Eriol howled. He pushed forward on Syaoran. Syaoran tripped on a loose roof tile and fell backwards, still trying to evade Eriol's assaults.

Eriol made a final thrust, and knocked Syaoran's weapon out of his hand.

"Touché." And that was the end.

--

**Me: well, there you have it. the first chapter of 'Oh God(s)...' i hope all of you readers liked it. also i'm trying my very hardest to not copy wright from the movie. but i will use some of the lines from it just because i can either see the characters saying them or i just like them.**

**Fuu: and before any of you ask in your reviews, "is there going to be any lemons?" people, this story is m rated. of course it's going to have language and lemons! think before you review!**

**Xao: ...but reviw anyway. we like constructive critisicism. really, we do.**

**Me: well, until next time then! bye! **


End file.
